Parce que c'était précieux
by keiilana
Summary: Sirius et Rémus, au début. OS


**Parce que c'était précieux.**

Blottit dans un coin, il attendait. Les heures passaient, les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, rien ne lui faisait voir que le temps avançait. De temps en temps, il entendait ses cousines, alors, il descendait pour les saluer, mais ne restait jamais bien longtemps. Toujours, Andromeda montait pour lui tenir compagnie.

Même si elle s'entendait bien avec ses sœurs, elle savait bien que dans le cas de Sirius, ce n'était pas la même chose. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer, elle le savait. Déjà, leur entrée à Poudlard, tous ne juraient que par ça. La prestigieuse école les attendait, et eux attendait septembre de pouvoir faire leur entrée dans le château magique.

Souvent, Andromeda restait une demi-heure, avec lui, mais jamais plus, ses sœurs venaient les embêter. Sirius se sentait bien seul, il appréhendait la rentrée scolaire, mais en était quand même excité d'une autre part. La raison de son appréhension : être envoyé à Serpentard. La raison de son excitation : rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et partir loin de cette famille. Même s'il aimait son frère, il détestait ses parents.

O o . o O o . o O

Septembre. Enfin. Ils sont sur le quai 9¾, en attendant le départ du Poudlard Express. Un train rouge, qui à 11h pile, démarrait, et partait en direction de l'école. Sirius, après un bref au revoir à ses parents et son frère, monta dans le train, et sans chercher à trouver ses cousines, Andromeda qui entrait en même temps que lui, et Bellatrix, qui elle était plus vieille, allant trouver un compartiment vide. Ce qui se trouva rapidement, puisqu'il était un des premiers monté. Personne ne le rejoignit, il avait juste eu le droit de voir un ou deux élèves passer.

O o . o O o . o O

Lorsqu'il eu fini de raconter tout ça à Rémus, le jeune homme posa sa main sur celle de l'autre. Une pression rapide, le cœur serré, Sirius se lève, et file dans son dortoir, celui des sixièmes années. Il s'allonge sur son lit, et écoutant les bruits alentours, il discerne des pas qui viennent vers lui, des cris joyeux venant de la salle commune et une voix douce qui lui demande pour quelle raison il est parti comme ça.

Il se lève, et voit Rémus, qui est au pied du lit. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assoient sur le lit du premier, et attendent. Le silence se fait pesant, mais Lunard fini par le briser.

« -Il se passe quoi, Patmol ?

-Rien, rien, tu sais bien, les histoires de famille, ça chamboule.

-Mais bien sûr, je te connais, tout ça ne t'atteint plus depuis des années. »

Ledit Patmol grogne, puis, d'un seul coup, s'élançant, il se jette sur Rémus, et l'embrasse. Il s'éloigne, et rouge de honte, le regarde avec appréhension. Les secondes sont longues, et dans un second temps, alors que Rémus sort de sa torpeur, sourit tendrement au jeune homme qui lui fait face, et posant sa main sur sa joue, il rapproche ses lèvres des siennes, et l'embrasse avec douceur.

Sirius, lui, s'avança jusqu'à coller son corps à celui du loup-garou, et encercla ses bras autour de son cou.

Un raclement de gorge les fait se séparer, tous les deux enhardis par le baiser, ils n'avaient pas entendu les pas furtifs de James et de Peter, qui attendait à la porte, en étant choqué de la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister.

« -Eh bien alors, vous deux ! Vous nous faisiez des cachotteries ? »

Aucun des deux ne répondit, mais Sirius prit la main de Rémus dans la sienne, enlaçant les doigts entre eux, en regardant James d'un regard qui voulait tout dire.

O o . o O o . o O

James s'esclaffa lorsque Rémus prit soin de raconter cette anecdote alors que Sirius jouait avec Harry, lui bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas qu'il entende ses sottes histoires. Mais au fond de lui, il adorait lorsque son amoureux prenait le temps de raconter cette histoire. Même si c'était toujours aux mêmes personnes, même si elle racontait toujours la même chose, il l'aimait.

Il se souvient qu'il avait raconté son enfance à Rémus pour ensuite pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il avait bloqué à ce moment-là. Cependant, cela leur fait un souvenir. Leur premier souvenir en tant qu'amoureux. C'était précieux.


End file.
